Paint It Red
Coming of Misery - Paint It Red, Aspects, Nothing To Fear.., Rogues, Wolves At The Door. Paint It Red is an upcoming story based on an idea by Little-Red to have a story involving the varied "red" themed characters in the multiverse. Plot:- Red becomes possessed by her old nemesis, Misery - resulting in the formation of Auburn and the call is made to prevent a would-be-massacre of all those who had invoked Red's wrath in the past: resulting in difficult decisions having to made by the self-labelled "Red Team" as they must ally with former enemies and question their own morals to try and split Red and Misery so as to destroy Auburn before it's too late.. Cast Villains *Red + Misery (as Auburn) Heroes *Raven Redwood *Agent Red *Sangria *Rose PAINT IT RED Prologue The story began in the back alley of a crowded city, late at night - three cloaked figures walked along the alley - each dressed in red and looking somewhat unnatural as one was a full-grown woman, the other noticable younger and the final looking to be no more than 9 years of age. "..why are we bringing Sangria here? this is no place for a child.." the younger woman notes. "..because I refuse to lock her in the tower for all eternity, regardless of what others may say.." the older woman replied. "..yeah! 'sides - I'm not a child! I'm a big girl now!" Sangria said, sticking her tongue out. "..oh be quiet, midget.." the younger woman replies, sticking her tongue out in turn. "MOTHER! ROSE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Sangria roared. "..both of you keep quiet, you never know what manner of beasts could be lurking in these foul alleys.." the older woman scolds. Almost as if in response to Red's statement, a figure drops in from a nearby rooftop, facing away from the three women and not seeming to notice their presence as he stands up and straightens his crimson trenchcoat. Far above, on a nearby rooftop, another cloaked figure observes the scene silently with glowing yellow eyes - female in appearance yet seeming to hover impossibly off the ground like a phantom. The older woman looks to the figure in the trenchcoat and motions the other two figures to stop, stepping forward she reveals a large axe and speaks out: "..who are you? speak quickly - while you still have a head by which to do so..". "...please don't tell me you're one of those delinquents..." the figure said, turning around and revealing his face; his left eye was merely a pitch-black orb with a red dot of light as a pupil; the skin around his eye appeared to be cracked, glowing with web-like veins. "My name's Redwood- Raven Redwood. Who are you three, and what are you doing creeping around a dark back-alley?" "..they are probably vigilantes like yourself.. otherwise I imagine they wouldn't of bothered with such a threat.. at least not without a demand for some kind of material gain.." a new figure said, revealing yet another man dressed in a red trenchcoat. "..I am Red.. these are my daughters, Rose and Sangria.." the older woman noted as she held her ground - looking at the two new figures with distrust. "..Rose Red? ..is that really you? ..you've grown since we met last.." one of the men replied, tipping his hat slightly "..it's me, Agent Red.. you remember me?". Rose looked to the man for a moment and tilted her head, then smiled as she moved towards him - "Agent Red? I -!". However Rose was stopped suddenly as Red blocked her way, narrowing her eyes further "..how do you know this man?" she asks Rose, without looking at her. "He helped me and Jester when we came to Earth not too long ago.. he's a good man, mother.." Rose began. "You've been to Earth? without my permission?" Red growled, clearly angry. "I'm not a child, I don't require your approval.. besides, it was a matter of great urgency.." Rose replied. "Mother.. don't hurt them.. please.." Sangria finally whispered, looking fearful. Agent Red watched this exchange before he spoke up "..Rose saved this world from a great evil, you'd of been proud of her..". "So... technically, you three are aliens." Redwood interrupted, with his nose suddenly in a book. The cloaked figure above continues observing, the glowing yellow eyes flashing dangerously as it suddenly vanishes only to reappear right between the two groups - turning towards Red and speaking in a female voice, albeit one that is tainted with darkness: "Enough of this pointless chatter, you are mine now Red..". A gunshot suddenly split the silence; Redwood had lifted a magnum from his trenchcoat and fired immediately. "I see your evil, creature." he says, addressing the cloaked figure, while his pitch black eye seems to shine. "What are you?" The area suddenly becomes engulfed in darkness as the figure breaks apart, two gigantic glowing yellow eyes appearing in front of the group as Red finds herself consumed by the darkness - semisolid shadow wrapping around her form as a voice speaks out: "..your end.." Rose and Sangria leap back as Red suddenly lifts off the ground and drops her axe onto the ground, her red cloak tearing apart as the shadows wrap around her body like a second-skin - her eyes becoming milky white, as if blind, after a moment her clothes are replaced by flowing red robes akin to those found in Classical Greece. Landing on the ground the new figure looks towards the fallen axe and extends a hand, as she does so the axe flies into her hand and transforms into double-edged battle-axe surging with primal power. "Mother!" Sangria calls out, Rose holding her back as she watched in horror. Redwood takes a paniked step back. "Impossible..." he mutters. <> a mysterious voice echoes across the area, speaking directly to the group as the possesed Red stopped and smirked slightly: "..still trying to keep the "natural order" going, Caretaker? I am disappointed.. I had thought you wiser than this..". Rose wastes little time as she grabs Sangria and yells to Redwood and Agent Red "unless you can fight the Abstract World I suggest you run - now!" - with that she flees the scene. Redwood hated fleeing, but at this point, what choice did he have? Turning on his heel, he ran after Rose and Sangria; despite his superhuman speed, he opted to keep pace alongside them. Chapter 1 - Birth of a God (ooc: the scene can either continue with the group fleeing or change to a suitable location (Vagabond HQ perhaps?) - depending on where everyone would end up fleeing towards) "Here," Redwood said, hurriedly leading the group to a tall building surrounded by a metal fence. A sign above the entrance read "Blade HQ." Rose looks to the building, still carrying Sangria - her hood up and making her appearance eerily similar to her mother as she growls slightly "..let's go..". "I trust you alerted the others?" Agent Red notes to Redwood as he follows "we will need all the help we can if we are to find out just what is going on.. let alone stop it..". "I sent Scarmiglione a message," Redwood said. "Told him to meet us at the Headquarters." Category:Storyarcs Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:Little-Red Category:Queen-Misery Category:Crisis